


Izuru Kamukura doesn't like sharp objects

by izuruhinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, I promise its not as bad as the tags make it seem, Izuru kamukura needs a hug, M/M, Not really but I have no better tag, Oneshot, trauma (implied), wow I made another haircut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruhinata/pseuds/izuruhinata
Summary: "Izuru Kamukura doesn't like sharp objects.It shouldn't matter to him, knows that Servant wouldn't do anything to him, but flinches whenever he brings it close."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Izuru Kamukura doesn't like sharp objects

Izuru Kamukura doesn't like sharp objects.

It shouldn't matter to him, knows that Servant wouldn't do anything to him, but flinches whenever he brings it close.

“Kamukura-kun, are you okay?”

Ah, he was shaking. Why? It was illogical.

“I'm alright Komaeda, continue”

He hesitated for a moment, before grabbing a lock of hair and snipping off the ends. Kamukura flinches again. Doesn’t like the sound the scissors make, reminds him. Whenever he hears it, he remembers the researchers, when they would forcefully cut off his hairs in chunks, ugly and uneven.

Servant would never do that. He would always make sure they were even, cut with thought. So why does he freeze up?

“I’m almost finished” he whispers, soft and gentle, reassuring. Kamukura doesn't need reassuring, _shouldn't_ need reassuring.

He doesn't mind it of course.

Servant keeps cutting, small snips fall down ( _snips, not chunks_ ), making sure everything aligns with itself, as much as he could with one hand.

“Kamukura-kun, could I ask you a question?”

Kamukura gives a slight nod and Servant continues.

“Why don't you cut it yourself? I'm sure you could do much better of a job then I could” he chuckled lightly at his own self depreciation.

Kamukura doesn't respond, not right away at least. He thinks for a few seconds. Servant doesn't repeat his question, knows that Kamukura is thinking his answer over (or maybe he’s ignoring him like the trash he is, he would probably deserve it).

“I don’t know” he replies, so soft and whispery that he was sure that Servant wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't paying attention. Of course he hears, he would never take his attention off of Kamukura.

He hears Servant hum in curiosity, but he doesn't push further.

He hears a soft _clink_ as Servant sets down the pair of scissors. “I’m finished” he speaks, slightly ruffling the black hair at the bottom. Servant leans closer as he wraps his hands around Kamukura’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder, hugging him from behind.

Kamukura reaches his hand and pets through soft, fluffy, white hair (it's probably his luck for the reason it's not messy yet), slightly scritching at his scalp.

“Thank you” is all he says, and Servant is okay with it.

It's peaceful after that.


End file.
